Arquivo:SHOPKINS - MOVE IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT - SHOPKINS SONG Cartoons for Kids Shopkins Cartoon Toys
Description Tune in to the latest Lil' Shoppies of Happyville Vlog Compilation and get super styled! - Shopkins ► SUBSCRIBE NOW: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCd7JcpL5mQD4x47D2MVVJTg?sub_confirmation=1 ► Watch "The Lil' Shoppies of Happyvile - Style Vlog" https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL4g6pbYOCkvuKG05_rpIiAKS4zEdTGGE_ ► Watch "Happy Places | TV Commercials" https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL4g6pbYOCkvtMec6MPIf1KYRDesB7qb2c ► Lil' Shoppie Style Inspo https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL4g6pbYOCkvuGQAJCyiJX690wVfRDCgUU Meet the characters! JESSICAKE A little sweetie who loves creating an Oh-So-Cozy bedroom that’s a dream to sleep in. It’s the little things that makes a big difference when it comes to having a Happy Place to relax in. (Not to mention creating the best ever slumber parties!) Life's just a piece of cake for Jessicake! COCO COOKIE Someone who loves cooking up cool combos with her Petkins to decorate her dream kitchen! Coco Cookie likes to be a cut above the rest when it comes to making the Purrrfect cookie in the Kitty Kitchen! She always tries her best to please. It’s all a matter of taste when it comes to decorating her Happy Place! POPETTE Loud and lovable, Popette loves to follow the latest trends when designing her Puppy Parlor. She’s a star when it comes to decorating and creating a lounge to suit her laidback lifestyle! Every night is movie night for Popette and her Petkins in the Puppy Parlor! BUBBLEISHA A Lil' Shoppie with a sweet n sour personality. But she decorates with a style that creates smiles! It’s the little details that she adds that makes her Bunny Bathroom really POP and become a beautiful place to bathe and relax the day away! KIRSTEA A prim and proper shopper who loves kicking back with a cup of tea…. “There’s no better way to chill with her Petkins while she relaxes in the Puppy Parlor. But Kirstea doesn’t take sugar in her tea, she’s sweet enough already!” SARA SUSHI Someone who's always in tuna with her inner self. She's always chillin’ on the couch with her Petkins. Takin’ it easy in the Puppy Parlor is where Sara likes to release into the peace! And spreading the calm is just one of her many charm"! LIPPY LOU A Shoppie who loves to check out the perfect pout in front of the Bunny bathroom mirror! Bright, glossy and sometimes bossy, she's never without her Petkins - Her take anywhere beauty kit! SPAGHETTI SUE Someone who loves creating pasta perfection in the Kitty Kitchen with her Petkin Besties! A girl who loves to twirl and knows exactly what to do to be a "Pasta Master"! She adds a touch of Italian style to everything she cooks! MELODINE Being pitch perfect. Her favorite thing is to sing! She loves pumping out smooth sounds with her Petkins in the Bear Bedroom. That way the day always ends on a happy note! RAINBOW KATE A girl who's always makin’ it happen in the Kitty Kitchen! She's totally brilliant when it comes to mixing it up and creating taste sensations with her Petkin friends! http://shopkinshappyplaces.com/